Gwen's Babies
by TotalDramaFanKai
Summary: When Gwen gets pregnant and abandoned, Ben, Kevin, and Julie help her through it all. Sorry Bevin, Gwevin, and Benlie fans. GWENLIE shall develop... my first multi-chapter story. Read and review please


Julie, Kevin, and Ben sat in the car, awaiting Gwen's arrival. Kevin's car was in the shop, so they had wanted to take Ben's car. Unfortunately, Kevin was fixing the car before they left, and misplaced (i.e. stole) the spark plugs so he wouldn't drive. Ben got obnoxious when he drove. Therefore, they were forced to take the hot pink convertible that Ben and Kevin had built for her. As they waited in the car, with Julie behind the wheel, Ben in the passenger's seat, and Kevin in the back, Kevin and Ben played a game with each other to pass the time.

"I spy something tall," Kevin told him.

"Tree," Ben replied. "I spy something pink."

"Car."

"Well played."

"I spy something brown."

"Tree. I spy something large."

"Car. I spy something…"

"Tree."

"I didn't find anything yet, Tennyson!"

"It's going to be a tree!"

As Ben and Kevin began to argue, Julie put her fingers to her temples. Even after many years as friends, Ben and Kevin still argued like an old married couple. All of them were 23 now, with the exception of Kevin, who was 24. The four were going to head out to grab a bite to eat, and were parked outside of Gwen's apartment building, waiting for the redhead to arrive.

All of them had changed a lot. Ben had grown taller, almost as tall as Kevin, and had grown a lot more muscular. He still had his green eyes and brown hair, and wore a green sleeveless jacket and black muscle shirt beneath, with blue jeans and sneakers.

Kevin hadn't changed much, in hindsight. He was still the largest of the group by far, and was still very muscular. His attire hadn't changed, and he still had long black hair with dark onyx eyes.

Julie had changed more than the two men did. She had let her black hair grow out from its original pixie cut and now reached her hips. Her attire changed, as she now wore a pink tank-top with tight white yoga pants that highlighted her generous curves. Her curves had improved a lot, as she had gone from having virtually no curves at all to having a beautiful hourglass figure, with beautiful, large DDD cup breasts. As she changed over the years, she had definitely become the sexiest one in the group, with Gwen coming in at a close second.

After listening to the two men argue for a while, Julie got annoyed and decided to go see what was taking Gwen so long. She got out of the car and turned to Ben and Kevin.

"I'm going to get Gwen. If either of you so much as thinks of damaging a single thing in my car, you'll both be dead, got it?" Julie threatened. Ben and Kevin nodded their heads silently, before Julie headed into the apartment building. Julie walked up the stairs to Gwen's apartment, where she knocked on the door gently. "Gwen? It's me, Julie." Julie heard a soft sobbing from inside the apartment, so she took the spare key that she knew Gwen kept under the mat and opened the door. Julie entered the apartment to see Gwen curled up on the couch, bawling her eyes out.

Julie walked over and sat beside Gwen. Gwen, over the years, had changed a lot, but still had been the responsible one. Her red hair has cut slightly shorter and kept in a ponytail. She wore a purple jacket over a tight red top, black skinny jeans, and sandals. Julie sat down beside Gwen. "You okay Gwen?"

Gwen shook her head rapidly. "Well what's wrong?" Julie asked. Gwen shakily pointed to a small, plastic stick that sat on the coffee table. Julie recognized it as a pregnancy test. Julie picked it up and saw a little pink plus sign on the stick. "You're pregnant?" Gwen nodded gently. "How did Geoff react when you told him?" Gwen hesitantly sat up.

"He freaked…" Gwen said. "He said he wasn't ready to be a father, and stormed out after breaking up with me!" Gwen sobbed into Julie as the Asian girl wrapped her arms around her. Julie stayed that way until Ben and Kevin walked up.

"What's going on?" Ben asked. Julie motioned to the pregnancy test sitting on the coffee table. When Ben and Kevin saw it and after Gwen explained what happened, Ben and Kevin stormed out, most probably to teach Gwen's ex-boyfriend a lesson. Julie stood up.

"I guess I should probably make sure that they don't kill Geoff…" As Julie stood, she felt Gwen's slender hand holding hers.

"Don't go," Gwen said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I can't be alone…" Julie nodded and sat down beside Gwen. Ever since they were in college, Julie had felt feelings for Gwen. However, she had never acted on her feelings before. She knew better than to make her move when Gwen was in such a vulnerable state. However, she knew that Gwen needed a shoulder to cry on and would always be there for her. That night, as the two girls spent the night together, Julie made an appointment for an ultrasound for the following day.

The next day, after Gwen's bout of morning sickness, Julie took Gwen to the hospital for her Dr.'s appointment. Julie and Gwen were lead to an exam room, where Gwen sat on the exam table while they waited for the doctor. As they waited, Julie spoke up.

"So how long ago did you guys… you know…" Julie said. Gwen thought. There was a party about two and a half months ago where they could have done it. Otherwise, her studies kept her too busy to spend too much quality time with Geoff.

"About two and a half months ago, I guess," Gwen said slowly.

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

"How could you even ask that?" Gwen asked, shocked at her best friend. "I could never kill my baby!"

"No, not like that!" Julie exclaimed. "I meant, are you going to try adoption?" Gwen put some serious thought into the question. Gwen may not have been ready for a baby, but the thought of someone else raising her child didn't sit right with her. As Gwen pondered this, the two girls waited in silence until the doctor came in. The doctor, a young woman with brown hair tied up in a bun and glasses, smiled cheerily at Gwen.

"Good morning, ladies!" The doctor greeted happily. "My name is Dr. Anita Richards. Now, I understand we're here for an ultrasound?"

"Yes, doctor," Gwen said nervously. Dr. Richards smiled.

"Please, call me Anita. You must be Gwen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Anita then turned to Julie. "Are you Gwen's girlfriend?" Gwen and Julie both turned bright red.

"What? No!" Julie denied frantically. "We're not dating, I'm just her best friend!" Anita laughed.

"Relax, it was a joke." Gwen and Julie both calmed down, although Julie still blushed. Anita performed a test and after they were sure that Gwen was pregnant, Anita performed an ultrasound. She smiled at the screen.

"Gwen, the good news is that your babies are perfectly healthy," Anita assured her.

"Well, as long as they're- BABIES?" Gwen shouted. Anita showed her the ultrasound.

"Yes, triplets." Gwen and Julie looked at the ultrasound. Julie's face twisted in confusion as she tried to make out the picture, but Gwen felt an overwhelming sense of maternal love.

"Awwww, Jules look!" Gwen said. "My babies…" Julie smiled down at the auburn haired girl. Gwen glanced back up and blushed lightly as their eyes met. Anita cleaned Gwen off, prescribed some prenatal vitamins, and sent Gwen on their way. As they walked to the car, Gwen kept one hand gently on her middle. Julie smiled at her, before they got in the car and drove away.

**A.N. My first multi-chapter story! This will be a GwenxJulie romance story, or Gwenlie as I call it. So yeah, Gwen got pregnant by a selfish douchebag and Julie is there to comfort her. Sorry, Gwevin and Benlie fans, but no canon pairings here. Ben and Julie broke up when they were teens, but stayed friends, while Gwen and Kevin had a mutual agreement to see other people. I can't decide between the next chapter depicting Ben and Kevin fighting Geoff or Gwen telling her parents that she's pregnant. Tell me what you think, please!**


End file.
